Nave rebaño ithoriana
Las naves rebaño ithorianas fueron diseñadas por los ithorianos en los Astilleros del Cielo Ithorianos para transportar todo tipo de objetos a través de la galaxia, proporcionando a los ithorianos un hogar lejos del hogar simulando las junglas de su natal Ithor. Características Las junglas estaban en los niveles inferiores, mientras que las ciudades y las áreas de vida estaban en los niveles superiores. Cada nave rebaño medía 1.000 metros de diámetro, y era diseñada para contener un ecosistema completo y vivo. Un piloto y copiloto mantenían los sistemas de la nave rebaño, con el apoyo de un equipo de hasta 3.000 trabajadores ithorianos dedicados al mantenimiento de la nave rebaño. Una nave rebaño podían acomodar hasta 10.000 ithorianos individuales, así como hasta 20.000 toneladas métricas de carga. Las naves rebaños espaciales se basaban en las antiguas ciudades rebaños. Debido a que estas naves viajaban por toda la galaxia, la mayoría estaban armadas con veinte cañones láser y cuatro proyectores de rayo tractor distribuidos alrededor del casco de la nave rebaño con fines defensivos. Eran casi idénticas en apariencia a las ciudades rebaños, como la Bahía de Tafanda, pero estaban encerradas para permitir el viaje espacial. Se construyeron al menos tres tipos de naves rebaño conocidas, la apacible y pacífica [[Nave rebaño clase Manollium|clase Manollium]], la [[Nave rebaño clase Shamarok|nave rebaño clase Shamarok]] y la [[Nave rebaño clase Astilleros del Cielo|nave rebaño clase Astilleros del Cielo]], construidas exclusivamente para los propios ithorianos. Historia Las naves rebaño se basaban en las ciudades rebaños de ithor, ciudades flotantes construidas una vez que los ithorianos habían logrado descubrir la tecnología de repulsión, para así asegurar que Ithor nunca fuera despojado. En el centro de una nave rebaño se encontraba la Cúpula de la Madre Jungla. Las naves rebaño individuales eran enviadas desde Ithor en un curso y programa específico, aunque dependían del piloto ithoriano y su rebaño determinaba sus destinos exactos. Cada nave rebaño regresaba a Ithor en un tiempo acordado previamente, a esto se le conocía como la Reunión del Rebaño. Después de la destrucción de Ithor por parte de los yuuzhan vong, las naves rebaño se convirtieron en los únicos recordatorios de las junglas de Ithor, haciéndolas más sagradas para el pueblo ithoriano. A medida que las naves rebaño viajaban alrededor de la galaxia, muchos planetas esperarían su llegada. Las especies nativas comerciaban ansiosamente con los ithorianos por cualquier mercancía exótica que traían con ellos. Algunas naves rebaño incluyeron al Comerciante Errante, el Vagabundo de Ithor y la Madre de Ithor. Apariciones *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves rebaño